Broderick Crawford
Broderick Crawford (1911 - 1986) Film Deaths *''Slightly Honorable'' (1940) [Russ Sampson]: Accidentally stabbed in the back when he falls onto his own knife during a struggle with Pat O'Brien. *''When the Daltons Rode'' (1940) [Bob Dalton]: Shot to death along with Brian Donlevy, Quen Ramsey, and Frank Albertson in a shoot-out with the townspeople (Thanks to Harry) *''Badlands Of Dakota'' (1941) [Bob Holliday]: Wounded by Frances Farmer during a bank raid, he and Lon Chaney Jr. end up shooting each other in the bank. (Thanks to Brian) *''All the King's Men'' (1949) [Willie Stark]: Shot in the chest by Shepperd Strudwick outside the courthouse, he dies shortly afterwards while talking to John Ireland. *''New York Confidental'' (1955) [Charlie Lupo]: Shot to death, along with Marilyn Maxwell by Richard Conte. *''Between Heaven and Hell'' (1956) [Captain 'Waco' Grimes]: Shot in the head by a Japanese sniper, after he suicidally sets himself up as a target by sitting in his jeep and waiting to be killed. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Decks Ran Red'' (1958) [Henry Scott]: Stabbed in the chest by James Mason at the end of a struggle in the ship's engine room. *''Goliath and the Dragon '(Vendetta di Ercole; Revenge of Hercules) '(1960) [''King Eurystheus] Falls into the snake pit when Wandisa Guida tackles him to stop him from pushing Federica Ranchi into it. (Wandisa is fatally injured in the fall, too.) *''The Texican (1966) Starr:'' Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Audie Murphy. *''The Vulture'' (1966) [Brian Stoud]: Falls to his death from a cliff after getting shot by Diane Clare and Robert Hutton. *''The Private Files of J. Edgar Hoover'' (1977) [J. Edgar Hoover]: Dies of a heart attack. TV Deaths *''Cimarron Strip: The Blue Moon Train (1968)'' [A-1 Joe Lehigh]: Climbing the ladder to the water tower where he has left Randy Boone, he turns to shoot Stuart Whitman who returns fire and kills him. (Thanks to Brian) *''Night Gallery: You Can't Get Help Like That Anymore (1972)'' [Joseph Fulton]: Killed (off-screen) along with Cloris Leachman by the robot Lana Wood; his body is shown on display in the robot factory afterwards. *''Mayday at 40,000 Feet!'' (1976 TV) [Marshal Riese]: Dies of a heart attack during a struggle with Marjoe Gotner on the plane. Notable connections *Son of Lester Crawford and Helen Broderick. *Ex-Mr. Kay Griffith. *Ex-Mr. Joan Tabor. *'No relation' to Cindy Crawford. Crawford, Broderick Category:Voice Actors Category:1911 Births Category:1986 Deaths Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Stroke victims Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses